The heart of a saiyan for the love of a human…
by Videl Briefs
Summary: Gohan learns how to deal with a normal teenage life of a abnormal teenage boylove triangle mating laws of mating


The heart of a saiyan for the love of a human….

_A/N:__ **Videl Briefs** here! Also know as I'm **DARK Videl** BUT **don't own DBZ! ****Gohan and Videl are my fav couples! Also I will post this up as 'Dark Videl' IF I don't get at least 20 10 reviews! That's ALL I'm asking! I get reviews usually during the weekdays! Sad huh! Well here's the inform about the show (_L_**__Kind of a sitcom or a soap opera with **Gohan and Videl! It's kawaii! You'll see! Plz review I'm sensitive flame if you must! If it's about my grammar or I use this or so-so much sorry I just do!)Maybe I'll be able to put up my DBZ fan-manga soon if it uploads this ****CENTURY!! PLZ review this chappie AND 'Spring Break' under **Dark Videl!****_

**Summary: **

_Gohan learns how to deal with a normal teenage life of a abnormal teenage boy…love…love triangles…mating…laws of mating…naughtiness…things a normal…err saiyan teen boy should know…_

**A/U--**

**Couple:** **(MAIN) _Videl and Gohan, then a bit of Erasa/Sharpener (Not A LOT) and a tad bits and pieces of other couples…_**

**Pg-13**—_Sexual situations, maybe lime/lemon (Not sure), mild Sexual mentioned words, Lots of romance, OCC, teasing, and humor, mild Violence…**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

**_Genre:_**_ Romance/Humor_

~Videl Briefs (a.k.a.) Dark Videl 

**_THINGS TO KNOW_**

Bonds

: Sounds or movement etc. while someone or the person is talking:

"Talking"

(ME)

*Thinking*

==Means where it's taking place==

**PS. Major --**I hope I don't offend anyone in this Fanfic chappy! Plz if I do I'm REALLY SORRY!!! I didn't mean it! None at all! Ok all the inform done and over!

_Prologue:_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

==Capsule Corps. ==

"Happy Birthday to Yoooouuuuu!" the gang sang and clapped.

Goten giggled and blew out the candles.

"Way to go son" Goku smiled. "What did you wish for?"

He smirked. "Can't tell" he grinned at his father.

Chichi held the knife "When ever your ready sweet heart!!!"

After the cake, the gifts given, they all sat on the grass enjoying the sun.

"Really Gohan! You've been going to Orange Star High School YOU SHOULD have met a girl or ATLEAST LIKE ONE!!!" Chichi said.

Gohan shrugged. "I-I'm not really interested yet…it's the truth mom"

Chichi exhaled exasperatedly.

"It's ok Chi!" Goku laughed.

"NO IT'S NOT!!! I'M AFRAID HE'S GAY THAT'S ALL!"

Gohan fell over.

Goku laughed. "Well Chi! That gets me to wonder!"

"I AM NOT G-A-Y! NOT GAY!!!!"

"Or so we hope" Goku laughed.

"Dad!" Gohan groaned. "A-and: blush: I did see a girl…uhm"

"WEL WHO-WHO?" Chichi and Bulma chimed.

"You two sound like old owl wives" Vegeta muttered.

"CAN IT!" they snapped.  

Gohan blushed.

_-------------------Flashback------------------_

Gohan sighed.

He was going to be late again and Erasa was aping on AND on about Dende knows WHAT! 

"And then he was like…and THEN he had the nerve to say…" Erasa went on.

Gohan only heard bits and pieces as he opened his locker and took his Calculus book out while she stood next to him going on and ON.

He put in an occasional 'yes' 'Yeah' 'I agree' in certain times. 

"Erasa really I think…" he stopped in his sentence.

There was a girl.

She wore a white shirt, blue skirt, and long flowing black hair that sparkled with her glittering blue eyes…he knew if he was close enough he could peer into the sea depths.

She stood there with a clueless expression looking about.

Maybe she was new…she looked new…

Before he got the chance to approach her she tensed and then looked about.

There! She spotted him and looked frightened.

He waved friendly at her as she backed up and ran off.

Chasing her, she jumped over a few students as he politely went around them!

Was she a gymnast?

By the time he got around the wall of O.S.H….she was gone…her ki…her…everything…and yet he yearned for her….to meet her…

_----------------------------End of Flashback-----------------------_

"Son you ok?" Goku asked.

"He's probably dreaming of miss perfect" Trunks made a fake swoon.

They all laughed making Gohan turn crimson then they laughed harder. 

"*Anyone up for adoption of me? Please say yes!*" Gohan thought.

"So is she nice?"

"Is she older? Younger?"

"Where she live?'

"City?"

"Baka!"

"Is she good in bed?"

"Does she have a nice A** and bust?"

Gohan blushed at the last two people from the gang asked.

"Enough of that CUUUUTTTEEE blushing! Are you curved or something? She wants a MAN not A BOY, boy" Vegeta yelled. "Spend one week with me and you'll know all the saiyan rules, get hands on experiences all for one hour spars per day for ONE month! A special deal!" 

Gohan stuttered.

"HE'LL TAKE IT!!!" Chichi shook his hand. 

"H-huh?" Gohan blinked.

"My card" Vegeta presented it to the overly-giddy Chichi.

Chichi nodded enthusiastically.

She WANTED grandkids AND NOW…the sooner the lessons where over the better!

**_Vegeta's guide to Saiyan Know How's!_**

**_Session I: Semester 1: The Art of Mating Part I_**

_Times:_

_10 a.m__~__6am__. **Weekdays**_

_12 am__~__9:00pm**_ Weekends_**___

**_Skills:_**

_Mating: **All the topics**_

_And ETC._

_Calls of mating, times, expressions_

**_Very important MAIN lesson: Vegeta's laws of Mating_**

**_No_**_ pay! _

_Call 1-800-PrinceV_

_Calls Open 24/7_

_Charge: One Hour spar for a month_

_Super sale going on NOW!!!_

_Visit my site at _

_Veggie Saiyan help__© now and forever…_

_(PS All the above belongs to me! ALL! Except Veggie though! And yeah the site above will be open soon (MINE) Also you can link me if 'ya wanna know more! Future chappies will tell when it's up and where to find banners! 'Nuff said! I may change the ending part though!)_

Gohan sweat-dropped. "I-I can't BELIEVE this"

"Believe it" Chichi snapped. "You WILL be at EVERY lesson! If you're sick I'll DRAG YOU THERE ANYWAYS! I want to FIND that girl too!"

Bulma sighed. "*Chichi's one HECK of a lady!!! Poor Goku …*"

"*Poor Kakorat…WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING????!!!! I SHOULD BE HAPPY!!! I DON'T HAVE SUCH A HARPY…wait…I'm getting thirty spars…damn WHAT REALLY AM I SAYING?*" Vegeta thought.

Vegeta cleared his throat.

"Brat the first lesson shall begin at 10 SHARP do NOT be late" he turned and flew towards his and Bulma's room.

Bulma sighed. "What a husband I captured!"

DBZ Narrator: And so the lessons shall begin for Gohan! But is he ready? And what about that girl? And more importantly WHAT ARE the first LESSONS in the ART of mating…find out on the next DBR (DragonBall romance)

A/N: I'm so SORRY it was so short! I hope the next one wont! Hey if you got any links to any Videl and Gohan Doujinshi mangas or images notify me in your review or my email at gohan_onna@sailormoon.com!

On the next DBR chappie:

"Hi! It's ME! Goku! : Pops up on the screen beaming: Yep! Gohan goes to his new class: Saiyan mating! It's gonna get wild! Goten and Trunks with sleeping pills…furniture stolen…Chichi's NOT gonna be a happy lady! I'm gonna get out-ta here before I get hit! On the NEXT DBR: --**_Gohan's loli? Trunks plan follies! _**---

: DBZ theme song:gohan_onna@sailormoon.com gohan_onna@sailormoon.com gohan_onna@sailormoon.com gohan_onna@sailormoon.com

Completed: 5/11/2003/平成15年5月11日(Happy Mother's day to all the mothers) Posted 5/12/03! ALSO I'LL COME UP WITH A DBR romance theme song! If you're really good at making DBZ videos tell me in your review and I'll give you the guidelines and necessaries in the next chappie which hopefully will be sooner with MORE the reviews I get! ^,^

Videl Briefs…


End file.
